Who Knew?
by SINcerely Satan
Summary: So Rukia is mad at Ichigo for god knows why. And Ichigo wants to figure it out Who Knew that they could actually get along Crappy summery I know R&R at least give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**me: yeah! my one of my first fanfics :D**

**Ichigo: no one cares**

**Me: meany! :P Rukia disclaimer please**

**Rukia: Whatever Tigress-chan does not own Bleach or its characters**

**Ichigo: hurry up!**

**Me: shut it Kurosaki *hides***

It was just a normal day for Ichigo Kurosaki he was at school when Rukia says there's a hollow down town. Reluctantly Ichigo goes and fights the hollow.

Ichigo's POV

Why the hell do I have to fight the hollow? Rukia ain't in a gigai anymore she acting as if she completely helpless! Rukia little help here!She says "fight it your self!". UUUUUGH!really Rukia!Stop lazing around c'mon!Finnaly I beat the hollow and Rukia says "You didn't need my help now did you?". Let's get out of had already ended so we just headed straight home.I need to figure out why Rukia isn't fighting with me ! she is pissing me off more than Kon does! When we got home my dad just ran up and yelled " ICHIGOOOOOO!YOU NEED TO DO YOUR CHORES!" I ALREADY DID THEM!Then I slammed him into the ! Yuzu! Have you gotten your home work done?

Rukia's POV

Why does Ichigo to be so insensitive! He pisses me of more than Buakua! He needs to grow a spine!He dosen't need me to fight with him at every maybe he just wants the constant out break of hollows to stop. I wonder how life would be like if I had never met him? We really should stop yelling our heads off at each other

XXX

(the next day at Orihime's house)

Orihime's POV

Rukia and Ichigo came to visit they must need something.

**Me: yeah sorry it's kinda crappy and it's a cliffie**

**Rukia: I don't get it **

**Me: oh well**

**Ikuto:hey I thought You said you were gonna write a shugo chara fanfic first**

**Me: Ikuto! get outta here Your not even in this story! (I don't own shugo chara)**

Who Knew?


	2. Chapter 2

Who Knew?

**Me: Hello people and Octopi!**

**Ichigo: Octopi what the Hell!**

**Rukia:I'm with Ichigo.**

**Me: Yes Octopi. Octopi are gonna take over the world.**

**Star Huntress: Yes the learn faster than any other animal that is not a mammal.**

**Me: Star Huntress what are you doing here?**

**Star Huntress: Moral support **

**Ichigo: SHUT UP! any way Tigress-chan doesn't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

_Normal POV_

"Hello Ichigo, Rukia" said Orihime "What do you need?" "We need your help" Ichigo said as he and Rukia entered the house. Help with what? she asked curiously. Well me and Rukia are having trouble understanding each other so we just end up you help us? he said with hope.**[A/N: I am really trying to keep them in character so if you think they're out of character drop me a review so i can fix it]** "Sure"she said.

_Orihime's POV_

Okay so Rukia explain why you two are fighting.I asked replied "Because that baka Ichigo acts as if he needs my help for everything!" Ichigo tell me why you think you two are said " Because she acts as if she can't help me like she's still in a gigai!" he shouted. Well maybe if yall just told each other that you wouldn't be fighting as much! Oh dear I lost my forgive you two go work it out.

_Rukia's POV_

I don't think we have time for that Orihime! we have a Hollow down town! SHIT A HOLLOW! Ichigo shouted. Lets go can come if you like on let's go!When we get down town there it is a Minos Grande Hurry up get zangetsu out!

_Normal POV_

While fighting the Minos took only a few minuets with Ichigo and Rukia's power they were still bickering after that. RUKIA!YOU BARLEY DID ANYTHING! ICHIGO! I DID MOST OF THE WORK! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! Orihime shouted. I am sick and tired of yall's bickering! Now if you two don't shut the hell up I will personally kill you both!

"Okay" they both replied.

_Orihime's POV_

_I hate when they're bitching like that! it drives me crazy seeing my friends argue like that I just want them to get can't they get along? Hmm. Maybe I'll find a way to make them get along._**[ A/N: I made Orihime out of character on purpose she is gonna play a big role in this story]**

**Me: well another chapter done it was kinda short though**

**Ichigo: Why did Orihime yell at us?**

**Orihime: Because I got tired of yall constant bitching!**

**Me: Okay R&R people tell me what u think! I won't update again until I get 5 reviews and I don't take anyomous reviews! bye now :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people I probably won't be updating any time soon because school starts on monday so and I have band, athletics, honors language arts, And NJHS so if I don't update don't kill me! And screw the 5 reviews thing I'm updating cause I want to! By the way Italics are thoughts unless said otherwise I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does OMG you just read all my author's note! Yayness! on with the story!**

_XXX_

Ichigo was sitting on his bed thinking about Orihime's yelling yesterday._That's so out of character for Orihime she never yells she's always so sweet and nice. AHHHGGG! Stop thinking like that Ichigo! It's not like you like her._He thought to out of nowhere He yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". That's when Rukia jumped out of his closet and Yelled " What the hell is going on?". " Well I was thinking and I guess that I just got pissed off at myself for thinking like that" he replied. "WELL STOP IT! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!"she yelled at him. "IT'S HALF PAST NOON!" he shouted back.I DON'T CARE! This yelling match continued until Yuzu called them both down for lunch it wasn't a pretty sight.

While they were eating lunch the doorbell rang. Yuzu ran off to get the door leaving Ichigo and Rukia to bitch at each other **[ A/N: Karin was out with her friends and Ichigo's dad was at some business owners meeting because the clinic was closed for the day]** Suprisingly enough they didn't argue one bit for the few minutes Yuzu was gone. And at the door was none other than Orihime. She had come to see if Rukia and Ichigo were actually getting along. and to apologize for yelling at them. While she was still heading to the dining room Rukia said " Maybe Orihime is right we should try to get along I mean really it gets annoying arguing with you all the time."

_XXX_

_Orihime's POV_

After they had finished eating lunch we went to the living room to talk I'm sorry for yelling at you two yesterday but it really gets annoying when you two are fighting all the time.

I just want my friends to get along.

Rukia said to me "Well me and Ichigo talked it over when Yuzu ran to get the door that you are right we really do need to learn to get didn't think about the people around us".

Well I'm glad you think 's get to work on you two getting along! Yay!

_Normal POV_

First after they decided to work on their friendship skills Orihime made them do friendship tasks that required them to work together such as three legged races and such and that was only the beginning.

**Okay end chapter 3 hopefully it was longer than the other two chapters and It is probably the last chapter for a while but trust me It is a IchiHime story so just wait. bye for now ~ Tigress-Chan**


End file.
